


sorry elly </3

by severalvsmallmangos



Category: Haikyuu!!, Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Furry, but anyways i was like lol ok so we serious, crackfic, furry!atsumu, furry!mc, i was like lmao y am i at furrycon, implied furry!jumin, implied furry!seven, my friend was like, oh yeah actual tags uh, or smt lmao ill add the screenshots, pov: u see jumin seven and atsumu at furrycon wyd, she was like u got a suit on a tuesday at 8:37pm in a dark alley, so i just;;, uh yeah its only like nine thirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severalvsmallmangos/pseuds/severalvsmallmangos
Summary: pov: you see jumin, seven, and atsumu at furrycon- what do you do?
Kudos: 3





	sorry elly </3

**Author's Note:**

> i put most of the stuff in the tags so uhh;; yeah have fun.  
> this is the most i've written since the essay for the third book of ninth grade english lol  
> i was going to add screenshots of the groupchat but that didnt work out so i'm just going to type out our texts  
> (they're in ~italics~)  
> also this is unedited so sorry for any grammatical/spelling errors. i do take constructive criticism, but i will most likely cR y :')  
> ahahaha take my three am content that i wrote at a completely reasonable hour  
> pls

_amanda- pov: u go to furrycon and see atsumu, jumin, and seven wyd_

_me- wh_

_me- why am i at a furrycon in the first place??_

_amanda- obviously because u don't know what to do with ur fur suit (which u won at a raffle in a dark alley on a tuesday night at 8:37 pm) so u decided to use it at furrycon 🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄_

_me- ah ok_

you can feel yourself sweating under the blazing sun of a california summer during high noon- well, maybe it was from all the heat trapped inside the heavy suit of white synthetic fur. you look through sapphire blue eyes to find shelter away from the crowd filled with other furry bodies, with hopes that there might be a water fountain somewhere close. as you try to take in the objects left in your slowly shrinking field of vision, you spot a glint of bright red hair, coupled with yellow and black striped sunglasses, and a hoodie to match. as you look closer, you see him snickering at the man next to him. the man quite out of place with his expensive suit and watch, his perfectly styled hair glinting in the sunligh- oh shit. you realize. you know who these men are. the men that haunt your dreams; they are-

_i was taking a while to write this part so_

_amanda- oh ur done_

_amanda- u rly wrote a whole ff_

_amanda- a_

_amanda- ✨ o n e s h o t ✨_

"juminn! sevennnn!" a familiar voice exclaims, right next to your ear.

you turn, to see a,, jackal? (lmao i can't find the pic of him in the mascot costume thing and i forgot which animal/the context;; its been a while) oh. oh no. what kind of nightmarish crossover episode is this? you only glance at him for a second before turning back to the mysme guys, but you had seen enough. it was atsumu- miya atsumu. (that wasn't a bond reference i just wanted to say atsumu first ksdhsd idk why) all of them. were together. at a furrycon. fuc- aNyways. you hope the don't recognize you, especially with the fursuit on- you should be fine right? you head over to the one empty shaded spot, but to get there, you need to pass by,, the Trio. as you sneak over, pleading to whatever furry god there is, you stop dead in your tracks as you hear an excited

"eLLY~~~"

_she read this one immediately_

_amanda- LNFKAKSJSJSNSJWJSJS_

_yes, i copied the keysmash letter by letter B)_

it was seven. you know it was him, but you keep slowly making your way towards you oasis, hoping he wouldn't push. well-

"LOLOL JUMIN LOOK!! IT'S ELLY~~ ELLY COME BACK~~~"

damn. you've done it now.

*flashback to the previous tuesday, 8:35 pm*  
mc~~ if you can run through that empty, dark alley naked and screaming 'defender of justice, god seven zero seven save me~~' i'll get you a special gift~~~  
*end of flashback*

you sigh. he knew it was you, and you know he's not going to leave you alone. you try to escape anyways, but you hear a curious

"..Elizabeth the 3rd ?"

and you know it's all over. you turn around with a sigh and hear seven whispering to atsumu in between giggles.

this was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> they left me on delivered TT  
> anyways this is the most cursed thing i've ever written have a good night  
> oh yeah if anyone sees this comment a cursed prompt/ideas for a continuation pls n thank  
> i wan make moar cursed content i think its good for me  
> k thamk bi


End file.
